Like Mother, Like Son
by LittleDraco
Summary: Just a Family Moment is all Chris needed. suck at summary's please read and review


This will be set between episodes "The courtship of Wyatt's father' and '"Hyde School Reunion"

I own nothing… i repeat nothing.

A/N: Piper is just 2 weeks pregnant and Leo doesn't know about Chris but he is around for one last time

This is my first Charmed story so reviews are always thanked

…

Chris orbed into the manner to find his Aunt Phoebe and Paige drinking there coffee, he looked like he had not slept all night. "Morning Chris" answered Phoebe without looking up from her paper. "Morning, have you seen mum?' Chris said asking as if it was important. "Upstairs" replied Paige with a yawn. "Thanks"

Piper was sitting on the end of her bed thinking about her son, the thought was still new to her. Yes she had known him for months now, but now she would look at him differently. Every time she had looked at him she can see parts of her and Leo in him, her hair, His eyes, and all three of the sister's personality.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on her door. If it was one of her sisters they would just come in. if it was Leo or Chris they orb in. It was Chris at the door. "Usually you orb in, what's up." "Not much I just wanted to know how you are." He asked looking concerned. "shouldn't I be the one to be concerned about you and not the other way? I'm fine" A small smile appeared on his face. It was the first time she saw him smile.

This was when she realized he had been up all night again, because of how tired he looked. "You've been up all night again haven't you" she was worried that her son had been fighting demons all night again. "Yea couldn't sleep, and no I wasn't fighting demons." Piper was glad for one that he wasn't in the underworld but she didn't like to see either of her sons tired. "rest in my bed then, I'm not going to let my boy stand there and fall asleep. Besides it would be more comfy than that couch at the club"

Another small smile and a hug for his mother was all he needed to know he was really home. No hiding from his evil big brother. Not having about someone finding him in his sleep. it was just how he remembers it years ago. This was what he needed a really good sleep. He couldn't say no to his own mother.

Downstairs Phoebe was on her second cup of coffee and Paige was flipping through the magazine. "Morning, hey Chris was looking for you" Phoebe told her older sister as she walked in with Wyatt in her arms. "I know Phoebe, I told him to sleep he had been up all night, again."

Meanwhile Leo was too distracted to think about the other whitelighters and elders. So he could sense that Piper was still in her room and that is where he orbed down to just to see her. When he got there Leo had noticed that it wasn't Piper in her own bed but Chris, fast asleep. Just before he orbed out he herd Chris say something. Quietly Leo turned back around but noticed that he was still asleep he was just talking in his sleep. Leo didn't want to know why Chris was in Pipers bed or why Piper still wanted him around. A little disappointed so he orbed back not even wanting to know.

3pm and Chris was still asleep until his older little brother came in with his teddy and woke Chris up wanting him to play. Giving up he got out of his mother's bed and went with his brother.

Piper went looking to where Wyatt had gotten to when she realized that her bedroom door was open. Looking inside she noticed an empty bed. That was when it hit her she herd laughing just down the hall. She grabbed the camera out of her draw and quietly walked down the hall to find Wyatt in Chris's lap playing with his toys. Unknown that there mother was there until a sudden flash from the camera when both boys looked up and Wyatt pulled the biggest smile "Wyatt did you wake up your little brother?' "Yea" Wyatt cheerfully said when Chris answered "its fine, and can you do something for me." "What is it my little peanut" Piper said with a smile on her face. "Can you show me that picture in 22 years"

**Thanks for reading. I really mean it - LittleDraco**


End file.
